Don't leave us
by Komidol
Summary: Slight AU describing what happened to Nanoha that snowy day. M for violent themes.
1. Defeat

I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

If I did there would be epic Fate/Vita Yuri.

------------------------------------------------

Vita smashed another worthless robot, blowing her cover. 'Just who they think they are sending _me_ on a spy mission.' The icy air blew across Vita's skin, giving her a chill. 'Atleast I have Nanoha as my cover. You can't get better support fire than that.' "Oy, Nanoha! Let's just clean up and get out of here. There's nothing here to watch us."

Nanoha stood behind a pillar. The ancient ruins surrounding them really were amazing, it would make even Yuuno lose his breath for a minute. Regardless, they were on a mission. _'This is supposed to be reconnaissance. Do you even know what that means?'_ Nanoha communicated telepathically.

"Of course I know what reconaissinnas-" A brief pause. "Would you just get out here and help me!" Vita stammered out, smashing another robot. A mere exercise for Graf Eisen.

'Maybe the TSAB will learn not to let kids do their dirty work.' Jail thought, testing out his new cloak system. 'Well, it's not like their superiors aren't smart. If the one with pigtails wasn't so loud I wouldn't have noticed. It will be great when I finish my combat cyborgs so I don't have to go through these caves myself…hahah….as for you though, Nanoha…' The robot moved, each of the five blades corresponding to the glove on his fingertips. 'I need you to stop meddling in my plans. All you need is to use one more spell and you're done…'

**Wide Area Sear—**Raging heart stopped mid-command. "Hey Nanoha…what's taking you! Nanoha…?"

"I'm fine…I just…" Nanoha held her chest. It wasn't even bad…she just felt like a normal girl again. No magic pulsing through her veins. Her barrier jacket had disintegrated. Raging Heart shrunk to jewel form and felt cold.

'And there it is…how perfect. I thought I had been off for a few spells when calculating my analysis of her magical system, but it seems I really am the perfect genius. Poke poke, Nanoha.' Jail moved his fingers forward.

Crimson liquid stained the snow before her.

Nanoha felt quite awkward in that moment, her breath harshly escaped her mouth. A slight sting was felt across her side and chest. Something was wrong. She could see Vita yelling, but couldn't hear anything. And that's when she saw it.

Torn muscles hanging out of her body. A mix of white tissue and red flesh wide open before her, right through her own side. That's when all the pain set in. When terror set in. Her heartbeat increased. Her body…it was…infront of her. Parts of her were in front of her. She was holding them.

It was a good thing Nanoha passed out from the sight, if she hadn't, the pain might have killed her. Vita lost control. "Why won't the bleeding stop!?" She cried, trying to pressure the wounds. Blood poured from her body, seeping her clothing. "Why won't it stop?!" Vita's eyes went wide at the sight. Never had she experienced true fear. Fear her friend my die right before her. She fought, trying to push the blood back into Nanoha. Trying to seal the torn flesh. Trying to push the torn muscle back inside. Screaming, in fear she couldn't be heard, face soaked with salty tears and blood.

"STOP IT!" Vita shouted, stabbing herself, trying to make-shift transfuse her own blood. She lost it when her Nanoha's eyes closed.

Vita did the only thing she could. Destroy. Destroy **everything. **

Jail did well to remember a teleportation device. If he hadn't, he'd be buried in the tunnels of those ruins for the rest of his life. Graf Eisen didn't have any trouble making rubble of everything around it.

------------------------------------------------

Nanoha was finally stable. Or atleast as stable as you could call one with all those injuries.

Shamal leaned back in her office chair, stretched, and refocused. She looked over the report again. Seven consecutive surgeries. Seven. Seven surgeries to fix severe muscle and tissue damage, the removal of a pierced kidney, the sped up regeneration of a lung, heavy blood transfusion, vein and artery damage, body stitching and skin rebuilding. Also, her Linker Core regeneration was frozen and neither her nor Raging Heart seemed to be regenerating themselves.

Shamal had to say this was amazing. Most people die within seconds of their Linker Core freezing. Normally it freezes when someone dies and fades without a working body. If it started regenerating, it was a sign they would eventually get better.

Never, in Midchilda history, has someone had a frozen linker core. Keeping out other doctors to use her as a test subject was hard enough; she had to figure this situation out at two in the morning. She'd gotten a million and one suggestions from other doctors, but in the end she knew Nanoha would just have to tough this one out. It's amazing she got this far…If Vita wasn't the same blood type as her, she surely would have died. Even though she'd scolded Vita for trying to actually put body parts back in a human, and transfuse blood without knowing the repercussions.

Not that it had much of a point. Vita looked entirely lifeless during that argument. Also, Shamal had noticed, Vita had been demoted six ranks lower. She had rose in the ranks and hit captain so fast, but now she was a low-class sergeant. It was quite the disgrace. She would probably never see a promotion past master sergeant ever again. Infact, she most likely would be dishonorably discharged due to the incident if not for her record. Shamal wondered if Vita even wanted to be in the TSAB after the incident. But where else would she go? All her friends were here, after all.

Though there was still some hope. Her court marshal was tomorrow, she could get the charges lowered. But there was no way she wouldn't be reprimanded. And with this event on her record…it would be years before she saw a promotion. Having Chrono on her side should certainly help as well.

But now wasn't the time to think about the ranks. Nanoha's life was in her hands. She pulled out a new stack of medical textbooks and began reading.

'_I won't let you die Nanoha…not yet._'

------------------------------------------------

Signum and Zafira were in a bad position. A very bad position. They had been assigned to guard the door to Nanoha's room. What was Shamal thinking? Once the others found out this was bound to be a 100 percent suicide mission. Zafira could see it now.

'_Killed in action, Zafira, dead, 603 years old. Loved guardian beast, cause of death unknown, body found in pieces that had burns resembling electricity and hammer wounds. Also, ferret bites and staff beatings. Received two post-humus promotions and a silver star from the TSAB.'_

Vita approached the two of them in uniform. The skin around her eyes were red and her pupils looked lifeless. She started to walk forward. Signum had never seen Vita like this, ever. Vita looked like she could drop and start crying at anytime. Signum nodded to Zafira.

"It looks like we've failed our mission, huh Zafira?" Signum said, stepping to the side.

"Well, I can chalk one up to the loss column. No one can be perfect." He commented, pushing the door forward to let Vita walk in. They both knew Vita couldn't really hear them at that time, but they know had she'd been in the right mindset she would of thanked them. Well, that's wrong. If she had been in the right mindset she would have shouted and told them they were stupid or something like that. Either way, they knew their fellow Wolkenritter.

Vita slowly walked past them, into the room where Nanoha was sleeping. Nanoha was probably hooked up to three or four different machines, not including an oxygen mask, and literally wrapped up in bandages. Vita stood over her, watching her struggle to breathe.

She couldn't understand it. How did this happen. How could she be so careless. The first thing she saw was Nanoha being striken by some metal claw, and the next, her body limp in her arms. How could Nanoha not have known if something was sneaking up on her? How could **she** not have known if something was around Nanoha. Her senses were sharp to a fault. She would wake up if she heard someone walking past her room in the military residency halls. The Iron Hammer Knight failed at protecting someone. Who's next? Signum? Zafira? **Hayate?** What was she good for, anyway?

Vita felt the tear being wiped from her eye. It took Vita a minute to comprehend the touch. She saw Nanoha staring up at her from her bed. Vita caught the hand which weakly fell from her face. "I'm sorry, Nanoha…Nanoha…" Vita couldn't stop the tears at this point.

"It's okay…Vi…Vita…I was the weak one…it's not..." Vita felt the hand become near lifeless in her own. Vita felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Vita…I told you, she needs her rest. Let her sleep." Shamal said in a quiet and soothing voice.

"No…I want to stay here, with Nanoha…" Vita selfishly returned, holding her unconscious hand.

"I'm sorry Vita." Shamal apologized, as the ring on her hand activated, teleporting Vita outside of the room. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Vita. But…this one is too nice. If anyone is hurt around her she'll try to help, anyway she can…" She talked to herself, looking down at Nanoha. "It's good to know she's capable of consciousness and speech though."

Shamal returned to the office area of the infirmary only to find Signum and Zafira before her. "You guys…you let Vita in here. And now you're abandoning your watch post? Come on now, we've all been together for a while. I know you're more honorable than that."

Signum twitched slightly at her honor being mildly insulted, though; it was more dishonorable to die a pointless death. "I'm requesting relief from my current post tomorrow." Signum said.

"What, why? What's with you two?" Shamal asked, never seeing her fellow Wolkenritter act this way.

Zafira looked up to Shamal, gravely. "We just found out…Fate returns from her mission tomorrow…"


	2. Accept

I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of it's subsidiaries.

------------------------------------------------

Fate was starting to get a little bit of pride in her work. She never showed it, but she was really getting good at being an enforcer.

'Well, that makes...one hundred forty-two." She smiled to herself on the bus, holding her backpack over her knees.

Fate had become fond of auto mobiles, sick of flight all the time. She couldn't wait to have her own one day. The Mid-Childa buses were comfortable and had a bunch of entertainment – nothing like the transportation devices on Earth. Though, for now she had been counting her capture record – a number every enforcer knows. "Chrono has less than a 500 criminal count over me now...I want to tell him when I get home." She smiled to herself softly.

Fate was a quiet girl by nature but she was learning to be more outgoing around her friends. However on a public bus, she simply kept to herself. She had been gone for a few days and she was looking forward to seeing Nanoha. They hadn't talked in over a week.

**Mid-Childa Central **The bus's intelligent device sounded off. Fate in her white skirt and yellow striped shirt stood up and put her backpack on. She walked off the bus with a few other people, expecting to see Nanoha, who had promised to meet up with her. Nanoha never broke a promise.

She looked around, seeing the sophisticated buildings all around – the patches of grass in-between the roads. Mages walking around in uniform. This was her home now, and she took a deep breath in the light breeze. One might say it was a good day.

Fate looked up, her blonde hair reflecting off the sun. She peered around a bit and took a seat at the bench. Nanoha must be late. 'That's okay, she'll be here.' Fate began humming to herself, sitting on a bench, holding her small bag.

She laid back on the bench and gazed up at the clouds. Overall she preferred the night time, but this was okay once in a while. Life had been going great for her since she met Nanoha and Chrono. She had someone to love and something to do. Her friends were the brightest part of her life. She briefly thought, one day, she wanted to show someone this light one day herself.

About an hour had passed before Fate started to get bored. Nanoha is usually on time for things. She had considered going to visit Chrono and Lindy, but she would never break a promise. Nanoha would come running up with that dumb look on her face and apologize, laughing nervously.

"Nyahahaha" Fate said stoically to herself, closing her eyes. She paused before laughing to herself. That laugh of hers was so stupid. Fate had began laughing so much, she didn't notice who had walked up on her.

After she finished her laugh she opened her eyes to see Vita in uniform with Chrono behind her. She stood up before briefly realizing the atmosphere around her. Vita was standing, her hair over her eyes. Chrono stood behind her, a sullen look on his face, armed with Durandal.

"Hey! Vita..." Fate stood up, the smile on her face wearing off quickly. Something was obviously wrong. Before she was able to make any conclusion the words hit her ears.

"Nanoha might die." Vita stated. It was coherent, but there was pain behind those words. It took a moment for Fate to realize the extent of the situation. Her face went from surprise, to anger. The first time she really felt...anger.

"It's my fault." Vita stated, lifelessly. **Teleport Shift**

Chrono had taken the hit for Vita. He went flying about three feet to his left. He had seen Vita been hit about six times today, and he was sick of seeing it. He had a responsibility to protect his lower officers, so this was just part of the job. Crack. As he predicted, Fate wouldn't be able to control herself if it came to Nanoha.

Fate raised her arm again, looking at Vita, who had not moved at all. She suddenly found her consciousness. She had never gotten this angry before...'Chrono?'...she realized what she'd done about five seconds later.

Vita looked up to her, tears in her eyes, cuts and bruises on her face. Fate put her arm down and glared at Vita letting out a frustrated breath.

It didn't take long for hate to set in after that. She had punched her brother, broken his trust, Nanoha was hurt, she trusted Vita to take care of her. All the officers around her had begun staring. Everything was setting in. She had never lost control. She began to hate herself, like she had before, for not being able to do anything. She couldn't stop herself from hurting... Anger. Frustration. Disappointment. Hate. **Lightning Form**

Fate couldn't deal with all the emotions she had felt in that instant. She quickly took off, not even remembering her bag.

Chrono stood up, holding his jaw. He poked it. Pain. Yup, that was definitely broken. He walked over to Vita, who stood in her quiet posture. She had looked like this for so long Chrono was starting to get used to it, which scared him. He had never known Vita to be like this – no one did. A summer shower began to set in. "Come on, we need to get going to your preliminary hearing."

Chrono thought back to all the times something small had happened and Vita was at fault for it. Normally she'd put on an angry face and just yell back saying it wasn't that way, or it wasn't her fault. They had worked together a lot, since they had worked on a few missions – being the same rank before this incident. The enemy didn't bind her, she was about to make a comeback that you interrupted. She didn't eat the last replicator ration, a dimensional creature must of stolen it. She filed the report, Amy must of lost it.

He took his barrier jacket off and put it over her. 'Is this the way she acts when she accepts responsibility for something?'

"Thank you, Chrono." Chrono was shocked for a second, but smiled. He had never heard such heart felt words from the Iron Hammer Knight. Vita grabbed Fate's bag and gave a lifeless smile to Chrono.

The smile hurt, along with every word. He wasn't sure if it was Vita's tone or his jaw. "Uhm...we might need to stop at the infirmary first."

No, it was definitely his jaw.

------------------------------------------------

Admiral Lindy was rather upset. 'I guess she didn't wind up in an outright fight...I can understand her feelings.' None the less, she felt she had wronged them. Her confidence that she would be able to teach Fate maturity and control was fading. It was only at times like this did she really feel like she wasn't Fate's mother.

"Alright Chrono..." Lindy said to the holographic monitor. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll have our officers keep an eye out for her."

"Alright, over and ou-"

"Chrono." Lindy smiled, interrupting him.

"Yes, is there something else Admiral?" Chrono always referred to her using ranks on secure channels or on the job. In fact, not hearing "mom" that often made Lindy feel a bit uncomfortable. Despite her best efforts to keep a lighter tone with him, Chrono had turned out just like his father. Dedicated to his job to a fault.

"Good work, Chrono-onii-chan." Lindy smiled deviously at the embarrassed and flushed look on Chrono's face for the brief instant she saw it.

"Thank you. Over and out, Admiral." The monitor dissipated promptly.

'Well, I can at least be proud of one thing.' Lindy laid back on private captain sofa on the Asura. 'Both my kids can feel emotion.' She closed her eyes, taking in a breath. 'But they'll have to sort through those emotions themselves.'

A knock at the door. She sighed, staring at the door. It takes a lot of guts to knock on an admiral's door when they're off duty. Everyone on the Asura was at least four ranks below her. She only hoped there wasn't an emergency. She walked over and pressed a button to open the sliding doors of the dimensional starship.

On the other side stood a teary Fate, who was standing weakly, holding Bardiche as if her life depended on it. Lindy could have felt bad for the intelligent device if not for the pathetic sight of the lost girl standing before her.

Lindy sighed and opened her arms. "It's okay, Feito." Fate rushed into her arms, crying, as the doors automatically shut behind her. Lindy felt the tears work her way through her uniform to her skin, the cry being the loudest thing she ever heard from Fate in her life.

Lindy grasped Fate, holding the confused child in her arms. "It's alright, Fate..." she repeated, unsure of anything else she could say.

'Well...I guess it's okay if they rely on me a bit longer.' Lindy held her daughter, repeating the words for over an hour...

"It's alright, Fate..."


	3. Life

Here's the final chapter! Who else is looking forward the movie coming out soon? Did I mention I don't own it, or any part of Nanoha? Because I don't.

------------------------------------------------

She wouldn't need it.

That's what Lindy said to Fate as she left her cabin, leaving behind her intelligent device. Never in her life had Fate felt so insecure. No physical defence on her, and no emotional defence to speak of. She was going to see Nanoha but still had no idea what she was going to say. Everything that had happened was a swirl of emotion. In the back of her mind she knew that Vita and Chrono would forgive her, but that didn't feel satisfying. Fate felt like she had to go apologize to Nanoha.

"Which means I have to tell her what I did...I do not want to do this." Fate thought about how she just spoke only to herself without a device to respond. No one to tell her, "You are strong, sir."

Fate stood outside of the hospital main entrance, nurses and doctors passing her. How she managed to not break out in tears was a mystery to herself. 'I most likely don't have any left...' she thought as she approached in her black shirt and white shorts. The reality of the situation became apparent as soon as she got Nanoha's room number.

"Takamachi, Nanoha. Room 214, intensive care." The nurse was an older woman. She had gotten used to using a stiff voice so the people going to see those with little chance of survival figured they were talking to a machine and not a person. Fate was no exception, as she took the information and began to walk down the hall to the elevator.

Part of Fate wanted to burst through the walls to Nanoha's room to see her as quickly as possible, and another wanted to run away. Fate arrived at intensive ward section and walked through a smaller room which seemed to be some sort of sterilization zone before entering. Fate placed her hand on the door handle. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Fate was startled but her body didn't show it all. She merely held onto the door handle.

Yuuno appeared in his human form behind Fate. "I wasn't ready for it...you won't be either." He said quietly.

"..." No movement.

"I saw her before everyone else, when Shamal literally had her bones floating around in containers."

"..." No sound.

"If something goes wro---"

"What's going to go wrong?!" Fate shouted.

Yuuno paused and finished his sentence. "If something goes wrong, I don't want that to be my last memory of her."

Fate grasped the door handle with all her remaining strength. She felt her knees buckle but used her upper body strength to stay standing.

"Let me go with you."

"...Why didn't you just go before?" Fate slowly asked. What happened to the Yuuno she knew? What happened to the Yuuno that stared her down despite a defeated Nanoha, in the face of Bardiche, Arf, and herself. What happened to the Yuuno that knew everything, and treated everything with logic. 'Where is Yuun--'?

Yuuno places his hand on Fate's, at the door handle. Both hands are shaking slightly. "I need a friend to conquer this fear."

The door the Iron Hammer Knight courageously blasted through...was cold and heavy.

"We're friends."

"We're friends." Yuuno answered.

The door opened slowly. As they entered they heard Nanoha's frequent coughs. Their first site was her staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide in pain, dirtying the white bandages with her own blood.

Yuuno nudged Fate forward a bit. He had already seen far worse. "N...Nanoha." she spoke nervously.

Nanoha turned her head slightly, obviously in pain. "F...Fate-chan?" The voice grasped for air. Nanoha smiled a bit, tears flowing from her eyes as a reaction to the pain. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet up with you, Fate-chan.".

Fate couldn't see her smile, she had cast her head down, unable to look any more. "It's...fine...Nanoha. I'm just glad you're oka--" Fate choked on her own tears a bit, unable to really finish that sentence. "I'm just glad you're alive..."

"You're looking a lot better than a couple days ago, Nanoha. You'll be out of here in no time." Yuuno interjected, trying to keep Nanoha from focusing on Fate's crying face.

"Nya-ha-" Nanoha begins coughing. "You've never lied to me before, Yuuno-kun. Why start now? Haha."

Fate had lost it. Nanoha couldn't even manage her normal laugh. Nanoha couldn't laugh. Fate swallowed her whine, never looking at Nanoha, and heading towards the door. "I have a mission upcoming Nanoha, so, I'll visit you later. I promise." Fate rushes out through the door.

After hearing the door shut, Nanoha let out a sigh. "Ne, Yuuno-kun. Is it that bad?" Nanoha stares up at the wall, a slightly angry tone in her voice. Something Yuuno was not accustom to.

".......Yeah, Nanoha. If you do live, I don't think you'll ever be able to fight again." Yuuno was holding back tears of his own, but he managed to not break, somehow. Maybe it's because he was really talking to his friend.

"Yuuno...come a bit closer for a second." Nanoha managed.

"Eh?..." Yuuno walks forward a bit, placing his head over by Nanoha's. "What is it? Do you want me to get you water or an someth---" Yuuno felt warmth on his cheek.

He looked over to Nanoha who was smiling, like always. "Thank you, Yuuno. Thank you for showing me this life and reality...and thank you for supporting me all this time."

Rather than blush, Yuuno had gone pale. He had realized that the hot, dry, and cracked lips which had just grazed his face was trying to say goodbye. Yuuno looked at the smiling girl underneath him, full of strength despite being wrapped in bandages.

"Nanoha. I swear I'll find the person who did this to you. I don't have the magical power you or Fate or the Wolkenritter or Chrono has...but I swear, I'll find out. I'll find a way to support you." Yuuno promised.

Nanoha smiled. "Yuuno, you've already done that."

"It's not enough. If something like this happened, it's not enough." Yuuno pleaded with her. To forgive him for letting this happen.

"The same stubbornness which drove you to collect the Lost Logia, is...it?" A slightly irritated cough comes out, and a small amount of blood finds it's way onto the blanket.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Shamal stood holding a myriad of medicines.

Yuuno looked to Nanoha and Shamal, slightly angry – though he wasn't sure at who or what. For some reason it felt like rejection, or maybe a bit of helplessness. "...I promise you Nanoha, I'll become someone who can support you." Yuuno gave her hand a light squeeze and began towards the exit.

Yuuno walked outside, watching dusk fall onto the city. 'It's probably a good idea to look for Fate...hmm?' It didn't take him very long. A ways off he could see Fate, Chrono, and Vita. Vita and Fate seemed to be in a heated argument.

The ferret approached as he watched Fate and Vita nearly ready to attack each other. "You're the reason she became this way. What was I thinking trusting Nanoha to you?" Fate's eyes pierced everything except the defence of the Iron Hammer Knight.

Vita bared her fang, looking up to the slightly taller Fate. "I did everything I could. At least I don't go around punching Zafira in the jaw because I can't handle my emotions. I keep them to myself, why don't you learn some self control?" Vita shouted back, showing the irritation she had held back all week.

Fate punched forward as quick as a lightning strike, but Vita managed to grab her wrist before she landed a blow. "That's enough! I refuse to be a puppet to everyone else's emotions! I got what I deserved, but it's because of me that Nanoha's even alive! I said I'm sorry...for the first time, I'm really sorry..." Vita looks up at Fate's scowl dead on. "So why isn't that good enough for you!?"

"Because she's going to die because of you!" Fate breaks Vita's grip and bites into her wrist, tearing the skin clean off. "Just like how you nearly killed her when I met you!" Fate reaches her left fingers into her right wrist, tissue and blood spilling onto the ground. "I stopped you then..." Electricity begins to soar around her body as she screams out in pain, pulling out a small chip and throwing it onto the ground. "And I'll stop you again." Fate cracks the limiter beneath her with her boot.

"Im...possible..." Chrono looked wide eyed at the situation. 'When you attempt to remove a limiter chip all the pain nerves in the body are forced to overload, inducing instant shock on the person. They ran thousands of tests on A-rank mages who never managed to stay conscious for over even a second of the effects...'

"Chrono!" Vita looks at Chrono, her life in his hands.

"...R...Right! Full removal of limiter status on Staff Sergeant Vita Yagami, emergency, validated by Chrono Harlaown! Subdue Fate T. Harlaown who has violated the contract of her limiter agreement!" The order was more so Vita could protect herself, than the actual reason given.

Vita managed a barrier against the charging Fate. Neither had even summoned their barrier jackets, how could they? Lindy was in possession of Bardiche and the TSAB courts were in possession of Graf Eisen. Chrono armed Durandal, but knew he wouldn't be using it. This was just going to be an all out slug out.

Chrono observed a few exchanges. 'Without an intelligent device, they won't be able to cast spells. They'd literally have to make thousands of calculations in their mind before being able to cast a spell. Vita most likely knows how to cast barriers without her intelligent device since that's her speciality, and Fate most likely knows speed spells, but beyond that - this will be nothing more than a brawl...I'm obligated to subdue Fate, but...as her older brother...what would I solve by stopping her now?' Chrono clenched his teeth, not sure what to do.

Vita flies up, and summons three steel orbs. Her mind is running rampant from all the thought, trying to focus on the lethal threat before her. Is this how all mages fought in the past? "Kyaahhhh!" Vita punches the steel orbs and sends them flying at Fate.

Fate leaves only a trace of electric current behind where Vita targeted at. She soars up at Vita who has erected another barrier. 'I can't...keep these up, without Graf Eisen.' Vita scowls and bursts her barrier forcing Fate into a short state of confusion. In the mixup, Vita assails Fate from the back, kicking her down to the ground.

Vita lands near Fate, exhausted mentally but physically fine. Fate's body is still a wreck from forcing off her limiter and from the recent kick to the ground, but her mind is still willing to fight. "It's over, Fate. You're only twelve. It'll take you centuries, even with all the raw magical power in the world, to fight me without an intelligent device. It took me decades to learn even simple barriers."

"..." Fate sits up on her knees, spitting blood out of her mouth onto the ground. Her back beaten and bruised, her limbs scorched from attempting to pierce barriers, and her whole muscle structure in shock from the limiter.

Vita extends her hand. "Come on, I'll buy you a dri--" Vita nearly bit off her own tongue in the uppercut Fate executed without any notice. Vita landed on the ground as Fate jumped on Vita and began punching her with fists imbued with voltage over and over again.

Again. Again. Again. Again. This was the person who took Nanoha away from her. Punch. Punch. Crack. Cra--. The enforcer's glove had stopped another hit from being landed.

"...Chrono..." Fate looked up at him with desolate anger.

"No, Fate. I'm enforcer Haralown. You're under arrest for breaking your limiter agreement with the TSAB, breaking probation for the jewel shard lost logia incident, not cooperating with an arresting officer, and assaulting a TSAB officer." Chrono's face was stern. This was all he could do. This wasn't his fight.

Fate looked up at Chrono with scorn. She broke his grip and retreated a bit ready to fight. She had lost all control, and nothing could bring her back to that life. Nothing except...

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha stood in the grass outside of the hospital, supported by Yuuno. "Fate-chan...it's all right." Fate halted at the sound of her voice, and fell to her knees, tears flowing down her face.

'How long had she been watching?' Fate's entire existence relied on her approval. Enforcer Haralown reluctantly placed cuffs on her in her disorientation.

Nanoha smiled. "It's okay. I won't be a burden anymore." Even Vita managed to look up at the sound of her voice. "So don't fight anymore, okay?" Nanoha pushed Yuuno off her, unexpectedly.

"Don't fight anymore, okay?" Nanoha raised a needle to her neck, placed the needle through her skin, and crashed onto the ground.

The Iron Hammer Knight had clearly punched Nanoha in the face before she was able to inject any euthanasia into her body. Vita stomped the needle beneath her and walked over to Nanoha, who was lying on the ground in pain.

Vita wanted to hit her more, or harder the first time. Something that would take that damned smile off her face. Something that would knock her unconscious. She couldn't hit her any more because she would definitely die if she took any more physical damage. Vita punched the ground besides Nanoha over and over again, not knowing what to do or say. "I wanted to hit you harder! I wanted to hit you harder!" The Knight cried. "Why would you want to leave me. Why can't I be forgiven? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." The taste of salt water had become too familiar in the past week.

"I said I wanted to support you Nanoha, and you would use our friendship for that..." Yuuno stood up, chest still in pain from the blast he felt when he got pushed by Nanoha.

Fate was held by Chrono, who had lost all her strength to fight, crying hopelessly.

"Nyahah...sorry, Yuuno, I was selfish." Nanoha toyed, in pain from her mangled body being punched to the earth beneath her.

"Quit that damn laugh!" Vita slammed the ground again. "That damn laugh! That damn smile! Stop it! It was selfish! It was the most selfish thing you ever did!" Vita slammed the ground once more, causing it to crack as she walked over to Nanoha.

Yuuno put his arms around Vita. He would never forget his promise. "Forgive her, Vita. Please..." He would support Nanoha no matter what.

Vita shook him off, tears streaming down a pummelled face. "And you're..." More tears. "Going to spend the rest of your life earning back the trust of everyone here because of it!" Vita picks Nanoha up gently, who cannot resist her physically, and heads toward the hospital entrance.

Sirens of TSAB vehicles began to sound off, overshadowing the sounds of Nanoha's tears.

"Don't leave us, Nanoha."

------------------------------------------------

Purposely left the last dialogue open to who the reader wants to think said it. I enjoyed writing this one! Sorry it took nearly two years to complete...Nyahahaha...I'll finish "A Simple Desire" soon. Relatively.

I'm not trying to break Canon, so if you want you can treat this as what "really" happened if you only watched the anime since that was left to speculation. The only thing I really changed was Yuuno's attitude, I want him to become a stronger character because of this event (which carries over to my other fics). Most of my Nanoha fics (if not all) take place in the same universe with minor alterations so I can keep expanding on the universe. So consider that when reading my other works. Please leave some feedback, and thanks for reading.

I'll consider writing an epilogue at a later date. There are some things I wanted to clarify on, but it's not really necessary. I touched on the critical aspects of the story itself, the rest would just be tieing up some lose ends (such as the court case). Though, it's mostly self-evident if not here, than in my other stories what happens. Dohoho, maybe if I get enough comments I can be persuaded to?


End file.
